


The Scarred Hands of a Saint.

by orcsalt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Crime Fighting, Cults, Dominance, Empathy, F/F, Human Trafficking, Kinks, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Behavior, Religion, Rope Bondage, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcsalt/pseuds/orcsalt
Summary: The year is 1994 and Aida Fisk-Lestrade (37) is on her way to be chief detective of the Eldercity Police Department, her most recent case has caused her to debunk an entire human-trafficking, child snatching religious cult called 'The Order of the Olive Branch'. As she struggles to incriminate the leader she begins to become attached to a particular girl named Elenore (24).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering Aida would look like Kimora Lee Simmons and Elenore would look like Kailyn Lowry without tattoos and piercings.
> 
> Also the places I'm talking about are fake. Eldercity is the size of LA and NY combined with 12 different districts.

The lithe woman in front of me shakes out of a loose nearly sheer ivory dress. As the loose cloth drops to the ground revealing a light blue lacy bra and matching underwear, my colleagues throw various bills at her. I continue to sip whatever horse piss the bar staff served me, trying to ignore the sexist comments coming from my co-workers.

As my drunk colleagues continue to throw a good percentage of their paychecks at this small-breasted-barely-clothed woman, I step outside to smoke. I stretch my legs as I stride through the alcohol-soaked front room and push past the tacky gilded glass windows. I grab my jacket before I step out and roll it on as I step out in the November air. I reach into my pocket and pull out a 'Virginia Slim'. I roll the cigarette in my fingers and light it, taking a long draw. I lean against the wall and watch the smoke cloud in front of me. As I blow out another puff of smoke I notice a short woman with a long skirt and pinned back hair. As she turns I see the cross on the stack of pamphlets she's carrying. 

'great' I thought to myself. 'the religious type'. She flashes a worried-looking smile at me and waves. She comes to stand at the other side of the filthy glass door. 

Just as I was about to compliment the woman, Koda and Lenny stumble out of the strip joint drunker than the rest. They don't notice me leaning against the brick of the building. Lenny fumbles and pulls a cigar out of his pocket. He cuts and lights it. He takes a long drag, turns and blows it into the religious woman's face. She coughs and waves a hand in her face. 

"What are you doing here, pretty thing" He questions leaning into her face. I raise an eyebrow as she looks at me. 

"I-I am here to spread the good word of the lord," she says as if she read it off a card. Shes pushes a pamphlet into his face willing him to take it. She inhales as he pushes the stack out of her hands and grabs her wrist. 

“Let go please,” she asked trying to pull her hand away. He re-grips her arm, more harshly this time. “Please” she pulls again. She begins to tear up as they touch her hip. 

“I like your little getup, some kind of fat nun, it's funny. Why don't we go back to my apartment?” Koda jokes as he twirls a clump of her hair around his finger. His hands inch towards her thigh as Lenny holds her arm so she can't move. Her eyes are shut tightly and her head is tilted away. Tears now Openly stream down her face.

I drop my finished cigarette and smother the butt with my heel. I step into the light where they can see me. 

“Lenny, Koda, how are you this evening?” I pull my cigarette case from my front pocket and choose another. I light it and inhale deeply. It hangs loosely from my lips as I slide the case back into my jacket. I blow out a puff of smoke into Koda’s face. The men stop what they are doing but Koda slides an arm around the poor girl and Lenny leans on her.

“Ah, if it ain't the bitch of the 13th precinct, what the hell is a whore like you doing in parts like these?” Lenny slurs as he talks. I take another long drag as I am continuously insulted. I blow the smoke to the side and take another step in. Lenny stops leaning and takes a step back getting visibly uncomfortable. He looks away when I catch his eye. “We’re just with a friend here so if you could, ya' know, fuck off.”

“Well, miss- what's your name dear?” I ask motioning to her.

“Elenore!” she chirps hurriedly, wiping a stray tear from her now blotchy red cheeks.

“Miss Elenore here looks rather uncomfortable, wouldn’t you say Lenny?” I question looking him dead in the eye. I turn my attention to Koda. “I think she’d like to go home and not converse with Riff-Raff like yourselves. How does that sound, Miss Elenore?”

I reach out a hand for her and she looks at it before placing her warm hand in mine. I pull her for under Koda's arm and we walk hand in hand down Weston ave, where the strip club is located and up to Superior street where I can hail a taxi. The clouds begin to darken and smother the night sky. As the car pulls up to the sidewalk. I finally let go of her hand and open the door for her. I motion to keep scooting and she looks surprised before moving to the other side of the taxi. As we sit offer my kerchief so she may wipe away the salt stains of her face.

"Where do you live, Elenore?" she blushes as I ask her and whispers 'Eighteenth and South Utility.' 

"In the Shine district?" I question, she shakes her head in confirmation. "How did you get to the main part of town?" 

"I walked" she mutters. She looks out the side window, embarrassed. The rain begins to fall and stream down the window. 

That's nearly 14 miles. In the chilly October air. At night. She's tougher than she looks. I check my watch and it reads '2:18 am'. 

The burly taxi driver looks at me with slight terror when I tell him where we would like to go. 

"I Don't drive that far at this time and no sane person would! Anyone who goes there now is cursed. The fool goes to die there and the junkies go to feed!" He exclaims through heavily accented words. He continues to mumble something in Russin then states "either give me a closer address or get out of my cab."

I stare at the man then look to Elenore who is distracted by the cars that zip past and continue down the road, splashing recently formed puddles against the taxi. 

"Take us to West 4th and Monty street." I request and he nods his head. He starts the car and pulls away from the sidewalk. My apartment will have to suffice. It's Only about 5 blocks away compared to the 15 miles it would be back to the Shine district. 

Now that she's in better light I see the small freckles that dot her nose. Her forest toned eyes look at the backs of her noticeably scarred hands. She runs her index finger over one of the larger looking scars and mutters to herself under her breath. She begins to shiver. I slipped off my jacket and gave it to her. she mumbles a 'thanks' as she slips it on. 

The car comes to a stop and Elenore looks at me doubtfully. I open the cab door and stand. 

"This isn't my house." She half asks. "Where are we?"

"We are at my apartment," I say as she stands "No cabs to Shine district until tomorrow." 

The car zooms away when we are all the way. The rain is soaking both of our clothing. She looks around nervously and begins to panic slightly. The rain is heavy and loud. 

"Is that okay?"

"Yes," she pauses and calms herself down "yes that's fine. Is it okay with you?"

I smile at the question then let out a small laugh. I think of the young girl named Olivia who stayed with me for a while. 

"I was a case manager for kids dealing with abuse before I switched to police work. Off the record this isn't the first time someone who wasn't family or friends has stayed at my house." I pull the key from my front pocket and unlock the door. I open it and gesture for Elenore to enter. She does and walks down the hall to the stairway. I point up when she turns around to see if she's still going the right way. I smile and go before her. 

"What floor do you live on?" She asks, I assume to my small talk not that she's interested. 

"At the top." I continue up the stairs my hair now slipping from its tie. "But we need to stop by to see someone real quick." 

She shakes her head and continues to follow me.


	2. Madame

We stop on the 3rd floor and walk down the heather clad walls to the 18th door. I take out a key and unlock the door. I turn back to Elenore and smile. I push open the door and get hit with the sweet smell of cloves. 

"Bonjour Madame Val, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?" I ask as Mrs. Val wobbles to the front room. A small long-haired tabby cat waddles past her to headbutt my leg. I crouch down to scratch her on the head. "Bonjour Majori.” 

"Tonight you are late, I'm hungry. Where the fuck were you?" Mrs. Val asks with malice. Elenore stands awkwardly by the door fiddling with the hairband on her wrist. I watch as Majori walks past me and sits in front of her. The cat looks up expectantly. Elenore looks around as if she's asking permission. Our eyes meet in her attempt to confirm the legality of petting the plump cat. I give her a small smile and shake my head. She blushes and crouches to give the cat a lite pat on the head. When the cat begins to purr, Elenore looks taken back. She picks the cat up and holds her. 

I walk into the kitchen and begin brewing preheating the oven. I walk back to the front room. 

"We'll be back in a few minutes Mrs Val." I say as I motion for Elenore to out down the cat and follow me. I pick up my bag and walk out. Elenore continues to follow as I walk up the next 2 sets of stairs. 

"My room is in the attic." I say pulling my key from my pocket. I unlock the reddish door and open it. I let her in and we walk up the smaller set of stairs the lead to the attic. I take my jacket back and feel the soaked fabric. I throw it to the hamper near the kitchen. Where I stay is more of a large room there's a huge window that looks onto the skyline of the Held district and a small part of the Tye district. There's a queen sized mattress pressed to the brick wall near it is my dresser. There's a folding screen hiding it in a feeble attempt to have a separate room. Behind a curtain there's a large porcelain tub. My kitchen is an old fridge, a gas stove and a tall walnut cabinet as well as a tall table propped near the stove to give the effect of a counter. I had a grey sofa and a matching love seat in the corner closest to the stairs. They sat around a bookshelf and a small coffee table. On the coffee table was a vintage record player and this mornings dishes.   
Near the stove was the sink. The only other room was where the toilet, washer and dryer were. 

Elenore looked around in amazement as the room was pretty well lit without the lights. She took off her shoes and stepped to the carpeted living room. After only a second she screamed. Frey and Frigga, my Irish Wolfhounds, were draped across the couch and love seat as the usually are when I get home. 

"Those things are so large!" She said hurriedly backing up until she ran into me. I laughed and grabbed her hand. I slowly led her back to the dogs. I sat on the ground and snapped. Frigga picked up her head and did the dog equivalent to rolling her eyes. She set her head back down but Frey hopped off the love seat and made his way over to me and Elenore. He sat and I scratched behind his ear. I then took Elenore a hand a put it in front of him he sniffed and then went back to the chair. I can only assume that is the dog equivalent of 'OK whatever'.

She and I sit in silence for a second before I notice her shifting uncomfortably. I walk over to my small dresser and pull a very large shirt then to my tall cabinet and grab a towel. She watches me as I turn on the tub and lay the towel and shirt on a small table near the tub. I then set a washcloth, soap and a brush on the able near the shirt and towel. Once the tub is half full and steam rolls off of it, I turn it off. 

"I'm going to head down stairs and finish dinner for Miss Val. You should take a bath before you catch a cold. I left a shirt out for you and feel free to take the bed.I will bring dinner up when its done." I guide her to the tub. "You can put your wet clothes in the hamper." The only response I got was a small 'okay'.


End file.
